


Ship Bound

by TwistedJuggalux



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, will be updated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedJuggalux/pseuds/TwistedJuggalux
Summary: The green moon waa destroyed and left the world in ruins. I couldn't believe it. I was left alone with it and suffocating, I died shortly after. Just for a few minutes though...





	Ship Bound

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't uploaded Alternia Bound but just so you know, no this isn't a predecessor to it.

I can't say I knew how it happened exactly. I don't want to speak for anyone else, I really don't have the will to do much speaking anyway. It wouldn't really matter, nothing I could say would bring back the moon. 

Somehow, when messing with ectobiology, Gamzee had literally blown up the green moon. Of course, I wasn't on planet. I had been shifting between realities as always. Alternia felt like it was a giant microscope on me, of course I would want to switch between planes. 

I had been on earth, unaware and fine, everyone on Alternia had been vaporized. Just like that, everything was gone. Leave it to Gamzee to only leave Alternia barren. Lifeless. Just for my return. I couldn't entirely say it was his fault, even if I knew it may as well be. He couldn't have known how stuck I'd be. He couldn't have known the damage. 

He couldn't have known I hadn't found my god tier either. It was like I didn't have one. It was like I didn't deserve one. I was half glad for it, I would probably freak out thinking any twitch of my finger would cause the universe to tear in half. I would freak out. Given sych responsibility, I was too young to deal with it.

I came back, I thought I'd just talk to anyone, I actually don't know what I thought. Maybe that's what I'd wished I had gotten to do. Now they were gone, and I was left with smoke and ash. Barely any oxygen to breathe, trees looked terrible. No leaves, and the sun was going to be up soon. Trees without cover, the sun would rise. Green dust falling like rain in the atmosphere, no where to go. The sun was going to rise and the purple moon looked so lonely. 

My favorite moon, the purple moon. How could I be left alone? Why was I left alone again? What did I do this time? Why...

Gamzee had a god tier. Bard of Rage. He told me what he had done, I yelled at him. Using up more oxygen. He wasn't mad, he had patience for me. He knew he couldn't stay though, and as I cried watching him leave I can't say he felt regret, but I also can't say he didn't. He had to go to a new universe, he was gling to terrorize something new with the others. Alternia and trolls were gone. They had no reason to stay. I could make sense of it and anything, if I could just breathe... Oxygen was already running out.

More green dust fell but it didn't matter, hyperventilating due to my thoughts of suffocating to death, I was on the verge of passing out. I had no where to go. I couldn't even get back to Earth, there wasn't enough energy on Alternia. Alternia connected to my planet, Earth, thats how I usually got back. Now there wasn't enough. I was going to suffocate and die alone. With at least one person knowing. Gamzee. Oh how tragic. 

It didnt make sense, I guess it could though, even joking about suicide and dyimg couldn't numb you all the way. In me I still had the fear, I think it was the fear of doing it all alone, only I knowing I'd die. Gamzee didn't need to breathe, I didn't know if he knew what was going on. He wasn't watching over me. Gamzee please I want you to watch this, don't let me be alone. I'd even take Eridan, Aradia! Please someone know what's going on, I don't-

The deep hum finally got to me, I looked up through lidded eyes and a slightly open mouth to see a ship, my mouth closed as it landed. My nose struggled and strangled itself, this wasn't like holding my breath, it hurt. There wasn't anything left. I couldn't come back to breathing so quick. It wasn't for hiccups anymore, it wasn't for a silly contest anymore. I felt weak, I felt the oxygen flow from around me as the ship landed, green dust scattering om me at one side, leaving my other. I felt it being taken away, my stomach dropped into nothing as i laid there. I felt weightless, weightless I was, colder as it continued. Floating upward just a bit, I remember the faintest image of the black suited ones. Then I was gone. Colder than ever, breath gone. I felt everything shut off, how could it be this way. 

 

Why did I need to leave this way?

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more chapters and don't worry I haven't forgotten my other books. They just take a while to do now that school has me.


End file.
